


Remember Me.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [177]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Loosely Based on a Song?, Memories, Mourning, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: He said he’d be back.He lied.





	Remember Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be about Kyle and Kenny, with Kenny dying, but I changed it on a whim. I’ve been doing a lot of things on a whim lately...

It hurt a little to think about sometimes. He hadn’t been gone long- just enough to let worry settle in, then fear, then panic. And then it was revealed. He was gone forever.

“I’ll be back soon.” He’d said, “Don’t worry.” 

He was so wrong.

All his friends mourned him for a little while, but then they all moved away until only one was left behind. He wasn’t a friend, not really. Could brothers even be friends? Did they count? For once, Ike didn’t know the answer.

Kyle’s voice still echoed in his mind, soft, sweet. “I’ll be back soon,” The words went round and round, “Don’t worry.” 

He never came back. And Ike still remembered, he still remembered. But he felt that soon he would forget. And then he’d be like all the others. Someone who forgets. Kyle’s memory would be gone, slipped from the minds of those who once cared for him so dearly and lost forever amongst an ocean of white noise and television static. 

Ike remembered. And it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this didn’t suck too much. If it did, I’m sorry. I remembered the prompt midway through and thought: ‘fuck, this has nothing to do with the song’.
> 
> Prompt- Songfic.
> 
> It’s very loosely based on ‘Remember Me’ from Coco. I cried so much while watching that. The version of the song with Héctor and Coco singing was my favourite, and listened to it before writing this. I also considered ‘Escapism’ by Rebecca Sugar, but ended up not writing it.
> 
> Original Number- 72.


End file.
